Call Of The Night 3
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: Third installment of the CotN series. Akane has a big secret for Ranma as they wonder what lies ahead for them. RaAk pairing of course. Please R&R, Thank you and enjoy!


**Call of the Night 3**

Akane arched her back as the euphoric feelings of her third orgasm hit her, making her quiver as she came. To better support herself she reached up and grabbed ahold of the low ceiling of the attic. In the weeks Ranma and Akane have had sex they've looked for various places to have their fun. In that time they've had sex in plenty of different places: the tub, each of their beds, the roof of the school and the sports equipment shed located on the schoolgrounds. Then they found the perfect little spot: the attic. Nobody goes there with any consistancy, so they wouldn't have to worry about being found. They could hide in there, have their fun and get out without having any eavesdropping family members around. To make it more comfortable, they took the extra futon, the one Genma used to sleep on before he went back home to live with his wife, and move it into the attic, along with some candles for light and a pillow or two. They made that spot their's and were glad it hadn't been discovered yet.

Her up and down movements slowed as she layed herself down on Ranma's naked chest, breathing heavily. She sighed as she lightly kissed one of his pecs before placing her head against it. Ranma wrapped an arm around her as she rolled herself off him slightly.

"Ranma?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think it's time," she told him, sounding a little nervous.

"Time to what?" he asked.

"Um... I think it's time we told them about us," she answered.

He knew she was talking about their families. "You can't be seriously thinking about telling them what we've been doing?" he wondered, sitting up and raising his voice a bit.

"I am," she responded, lifting her head to look him in the eyes, "I've been thinking hard about this and I think we should."

"But why ruin what we have?" he asked, confused.

"Well..." she started, "I just think we should. We can't keep this a secret forever, no matter how hard we try, someone's gonna find out. I'm not saying this past month and a half hasn't been great, because it has. I've never been more happier in my life. And sex with you has been terrific, but it's getting harder to pretend we're still the same as we've always been, with us faking the arguing and fighting. Our parents haven't noticed a change in us, but Nabiki and Kasumi might've, and I think Kasumi certainly has."

"What makes you say that?" wondered Ranma.

"When we were having sex in the dojo that one day before we found this place to hide, Nabiki wanted to talk to us. Kasumi told her where we were, but also told her not to disturb us. I learned of it afterwards, when Kasumi asked if there was anything new between us. I think she knows and prevented Nabiki from finding us," explained the girl.

"Maybe Kasumi knows, maybe not. Maybe she just figured we were training and thought we shouldn't be bothered in the middle of it?" suggested Ranma.

"Maybe..." agreed Akane, sounding unsure of his explaination.

"Besides, if we did tell our parents, what do you think they'd have us do?" wondered the boy.

She didn't answer him, just turned her eyes down.

"That's right: they'd force us into another wedding," he said.

"Maybe we're ready for a wedding this time?" she replied, looking up again, "I mean we've been having sex for over a month now, maybe it's time to take that step?"

Ranma sighed, "We will get married someday, but I don't think we're ready just yet. It'll happen soon, I promise we'll go thru it when _we_ want to do it, not when our parents think we're ready," he explained.

Akane kept quiet, glancing down once more and placing her head on his chest again. She lightly kissed his pec, "Alright, I guess. I can wait."

He kissed the top of her head, but he could tell there was something else on her mind, it was as plain as the hold she had on his waist. "Akane?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Penny for your thoughts? Is there something else you want to say?" he wondered.

"There is, but it's not important right now, I'll tell you later," she replied.

"Ok," he said, his voice trailing. He glanced out the lone window in the attic and saw the light of the moon beaming through it. "It's still early," he said, "I'm not sure if Nabiki and Kasumi are in bed yet. What do you think we should do now?"

Akane sat up and climbed over top of her lover again, bent down and gave him a quick kiss, "Does that answer your question?" she wondered, giving him a smile.

He smiled back and said, "I think it does," but before she could do anything, Ranma, in one quick motion, flipped her over onto her back and added, "But this time _I_ want to be on top."

She giggled at her lover's insistance of position, "Okay."

She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck as he came down and they shared a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues rubbing together. He slid his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips and ass, giving those ivory-skinned cheeks a quick squeeze. She squealed a little, feeling his hands give that small squeeze. With their bodies pressed together the kiss continued as Ranma moved his hands farther down, sliding them down his lover's legs, making her moan in his mouth. Feeling his hands moving down her body sent waves of goosebumps over Akane's skin.

She slipped her hands from around his neck to between his arms and snaked them around his back, rubbing them up and down. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips as they broke the kiss. They smiled at each other before he inserted his rod inside her, pushing it in as deep as it could go. She gave a long, shuddering moan, closing her eyes in the process, feeling his meat far inside her womanhood. He started pulling out, only to stop and ram it back in just as deep as before. Again Akane moaned as her cheeks began to turn red, tightly holding onto her lover, digging her nails into his back as he continued to pull out and slam his cock back deep inside her pussy. Ranma took in a sharp breath, feeling his lover's nails in his back.

Soon the rocking of Ranma's cock, going in and out of her womanhood, began to move the futon slightly, sliding back and forth with Akane's movements. Their moaning incessant, the only way they could silence it was by kissing again and thats just what they did. Before she knew it and before she was really ready for it, Akane came for the fourth time, covering her lover's cock with her cum. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she broke the kiss suddenly. One of the few things the two lovers have learned through their sexual encounters is how to make the other's body react to certain actions. Ranma has discovered how to make Akane cum more often than him and what he can do to make those moments come more often. Likewise, Akane has learned how to be more sexy for her lover, making his cock harder and making his cum shoot harder.

"You okay?" asked Ranma, slowing his movements as he looked into her eyes.

"Y-yeah," replied his lover softly, nodded her head.

"You want me to stop?" he wondered.

"No, don't stop," she told him with a longing in her voice, "I want to feel you cum inside me."

"Okay," he agreed, starting up again.

Ranma snaked an arm around Akane's back and lifted her into a sitting position as she kept her legs wrapped around his hips. He wrapped the other arm around her and began to push her up and down on his rod as she tilted her head back in pleasure. He started to kiss, lick and suck on her tits as she continued to bounce up and down on his rock-hard meat. She moaned up towards the ceiling of the attic, feeling his tongue and teeth play with her nipples. He gripped her ass again, squeezing hard this time as the bouncing got faster and harder as she slammed her pussy down on his cock, pushing it deeper in.

"Oh, god! Yes!" she screamed, her face tilted upwards.

Ranma continued to lick and suck on her tits, the bouncing still going strong. Soon her cheeks were bright red as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, moaning very loudly towards the night sky. Akane placed both hands on either side of her lover's face and planted a hard, deep kiss on him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She continued to moan, straight into his mouth as her bouncing got stronger.

"Oh, god, I'm cumming!" shouted the girl as she slowed her bouncing, leaving her cream all over his cock again.

And in almost trained fashion, Ranma came too, shooting his hot seed deep inside his true love's pussy. They held each other for as long as they could as they continued to cum together, their moaning and movements slowing down. Ranma layed his love back onto the futon and kissed her once more before pulling his rod out of her womanhood.

"Oh, god. Ranma that felt great," she said, breathing heavily as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah it did," he answered, smiling right back at her.

They took one last kiss before they started getting re-dressed. Sitting apart, he kept glancing over at his lover and couldn't help but have a sly little smile on his face as he put his shirt on. Akane knew he was watching her as she got dressed and ate up every minute of it. But alas they couldn't stall any longer when they both were fully dressed. Ranma rolled up the futon and stored in a hidden corner for safe keeping after putting the pillows and candles in the cubbyhole first. They stood up, but remained crouched down as they walked towards the hideaway stairs.

Placing an ear to the floor, Ranma listened for any signs of life. After a mintue of not hearing anything he turned to his lover and nodded, meaning the coast was clear. Slowly he pushed the stairs down into position and tried to do it without making a sound. They were lucky when they found the spot and their luck continued with the stairs not being squeaky, or rusted. And it barely made a creaking noise as it landed into place. Akane was first, in case one of her sisters was coming up the stairs she could make the excuse of being up in the attic with Ranma looking for something, but not finding it. It was a good enough lie since a lot of things were in the attic that may need to come down, but no one's ever taken the time to bring them down. She glanced down into the hall to check for anyone and when she found they were indeed alone she picked her head back up.

"Yeah, it looks okay to go," she told him, before starting down the stairs.

Ranma reached out and lightly grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, looking back confused.

"What was the other thing that made you want to tell our families that we've been secret lovers?" he wondered.

She looked into his eyes and saw he was serious and that she had no choice, because he wouldn't let it go until he knew the reason. She lowered her eyes and hesistated.

Ranma took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes again, "Come on, tell me."

She sighed and said, "Okay, I'll tell you." But she remained silent.

"What is it?" he repeated, about ready to give up for the night. If she wasn't going to tell him, he wasn't going to keep her standing there where they could get caught.

"The other reason was because..." she started, but unable to push the last bit of the sentence out past her lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, releasing his hold, hoping she'd continue now.

She went quickly down the stairs as she said, very fast, "I'm pregnant." And she was gone before it registered completely in Ranma's mind.

"You're _what!?_" he shouted somewhat, following her as fast as he could.

The End

Writer's Notes:

That's it. My three-part Call of the Night series.

I'm not really looking to do anymore in the series. 3 is my limit, especially with an ending like that

Again any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated, no matter if they are flames or praise. And with any and all reviews, they will help me become a better writer and, in turn, I'll be writing better stories for my readers.

Thank you for waiting this long for the third part of the series. My life as of late has taken a few twists and turns that I didn't expect and it prevented me from writing as much as I used to, but with time and a little patience I will try my hardest to continue my writing no matter what life brings in front of me.

If you like this series of stories, may I ask if you'd read the other stories I've written, the non-lemon ones. I'm looking for a wide range of readers for my stories and maybe the mature audience reading this will respect my wishes and read what else I've created. Also if anyone has an idea for a story and don't want to write it themselves, I'm open for any ideas, even if they only have an idea or very little details. I can make a story out of almost any idea no matter how small. It may sound like I'm bragging, but it's true about my uncanny ability to make something out of almost nothing. Send me a message through (If you belong to the site) or thru my email: and put in the headline "story idea" so I don't delete it as spam.

Again, thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read my little story.


End file.
